Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{3x - 2}{3x + 1} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3x + 1$ $ -(3x - 2) = \dfrac{3x + 1}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(3x - 2) = 3x + 1 $ $-9x + 6 = 3x + 1$ $6 = 12x + 1$ $5 = 12x$ $12x = 5$ $x = \dfrac{5}{12}$